


Sweet Like Candy

by FaceMcShooty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Demon Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Demons, Fluff and Smut, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Incubus Handsome Jack, Latin, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhys is an idiot, Smut, Witchcraft, college Rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceMcShooty/pseuds/FaceMcShooty
Summary: It's Halloween night and Rhys' friends dare him to summon a demon as a joke. Turns out, demons are real and the one Rhys summoned was an incubus named Handsome Jack.





	1. oh, how it's great to be alive!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Halloween is over now but shh! I like this idea.

_It's just a dumb Halloween trick for dumb teens. _

Rhys shook his head at the chalk-drawn circle on his concrete basement floor. "This is ridiculous," he whispers to himself, grabbing the dried rose petals and the tea light candles. All he needed to do was set this stupid thing up, take a picture, then send it to the group chat. He just had to show them he wasnt scared of a teenage Halloween gag. 

_A gag. That's all it is._

He sprinkled the dry red rose petals around the inside of the circle before placing the lit candles on each point of the inner star. Rhys glanced back at the website that was pulled up on his phone, reading through the instructions once again. "Put the dry roses along the circle... yadda yadda yadda... uh... burn some sage to clear any current spirits in the room then recite the poem."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the poem. He had burnt sage earlier before even starting the process. Rhys pulled his phone out, snapping a picture then sending it to the group chat with the caption _'i did it u lil shits'_. Rhys turned his phone off only for it to buzz a notification a second later.

**Vaughnster**: _dare you to record yourself reciting the poem lmao_

**SnowYvetti:** _oooo do it u pussy_

_It's not even real. There's nothing to be scared of. _

He gulped, shaking his head. He can do it. He can totally do it.

**RhysPieces:** _fine hold on_

Rhys quickly wrote the poem down, copying it off the website and onto paper. After, he switched to his camera app, recording himself as he began to read out the Latin poem to supposedly summon a demon or spirit or whatever it was. Rhys didn't care to do research beyond the summoning circle (and, by association, the poem). Once he finished off the thirteen verses, he sent it to the group chat and looked back at the circle.

Every little inch and bit of his body suddenly stopped, seeing a blue foggy mist circle around the inside of the chalk pentagram, slowly spinning around faster and faster, rising up. In that moment, Rhys forgot how to breathe, his eyes wide in shock, falling backwards onto his ass. 

_It's not real. It's not real. It's not real!_

The fog continued to circle until it stopped, then spread out like an explosion, an evil sounding cackle emitting from inside the cloud. "Oh, how it's great to be alive, baby!" A man yelled cheerfully. 

Rhys shook in fear, crawling backwards on the cold basement floor trying to get away from whatever the fuck just spawned in his basement. 

The man was floating in the air, looking like he was laying back on a bed, his arms behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. Two red horns protruded through his forehead, wearing nothing but a mask that barely missed the two horns. The blue smoke cloud was now covering his dairy air.

Out if ignorance, fear, and confusion, Rhys stutters out, "A-are you the devil?" 

The monstrous man laughed harder than before, finding Rhys' question purely amusing and hilarious. "Oh, I wish! Uhg, that guy is a real douche, let me tell you!" He slowly leaned foward, landing on his standing feet, still enclosed in the summoning area. 

"Then who.. or what are you?"

He shakes his head, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Someone clearly didn't do their homework. I'm Handsome Jack; an incubus," he answers. His duocolored eyes locked on Rhys' every move.

"An incubus...?" Rhys was sure he looked up demon summoning rituals. Not incu-whatevers. Although, seeing he wanted _fake_ rituals and not a real one, his entire Google search was wrong. He didn't dare move or stand, not a single bone in his body trusting the monster barely five feet away from him. 

Handsome Jack looked disgusted, nearly offended by Rhys' question. "You don't know what an inc-," he shook his head, cutting himself off. "Look. To get it through your dumb peanut-sized brain, I'll summarise it for you. An incubus is a demonic spirit that, in short, hunts and feeds off of sexual activity."

_Sexual activity...?_

Rhys' cheeks flushed red. "Woah, hey hey hey! I-I wanted a _normal_ demon, not a-a-a sex demon or whatever!" He held his hands up in defense, shaking his head.

Jack shrugs in response. "You summoned me-- you're keeping me until I'm satisfied or you're dead and burning in Hell."

Rhys gulped, eyes widened in fear. 


	2. incubi... not incubuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack makes some promises with Rhys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire time I was writing this, my chinchilla (a type of rodent for those who don't know) was sleeping against my leg. :,)
> 
> Then he woke up and started to attack my feet.

Rhys placed back and forth across the room, his hands pulling gently on his hair out of stress. "I-I-I can't keep you here! You need to get out of here!" He turned back towards Handsome Jack, watching as he slowly made his way to the ground. "Plus I don't do... sex stuff!" He could feel his cheeks heaten up in embarrassment. 

"Oh, come on. You'll love having me be here!" Jack grins, overconfident in himself. He was still in the summoning spot, standing on the edge but never passed the chalk as if he couldn't. "I can spice up your love life," he winked, his hands on his sides.

Rhys groans and walked over towards him. "What's the catch? You just stay here and feed off of sex, then what?"

The incubus raised a single eyebrow, smirking as he looked Rhys up and down. "Guessing you want something in return?"

He nods. 

"Well, I can make a few things happen. If you let me stay here and do my thing, your sex life will improve tremendously. I can also protect you from other spirits hunting you down!" He bit his lip, thinking if there was anything else. "Oh, and since you're pretty cute for being a comple idiot, I'll even be nice! Which is rare for me."

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at Jack's own insult at the end. "Okay, fine," he says, knowing either way that Jack wouldn't leave his side. "Can you at least wear underwear? I know for a fact my roommate doesn't want to see your dick."

"Oh, but you do?" Jack smirks, finally leaving the spot, strutting up to Rhys, his thin and pointed tail swinging side to side. 

Rhys shoved his shoulder and rolled his eyes, dragging Jack upstairs by his arm. "Come on," he pulled the supernatural entity into his bedroom, shuffling through his closet for clothes. 

Jack looked around the room, smelling no signs of recent sexual activity. His nose scrunched up on disgust. When's the last time this guy got laid? He shook his head before getting the faintest whiff. His eyes widened, quickly barging in on Rhys' personal items and going through his drawers. 

"Here's some stuff you can try on and see if you like it--" he turned around towards Jack, stopping as he saw a familiar item in Jack's hands. "H-hey! Get out of my stuff!"

He shook his head, biting back a smirk. "Rhysie, you're not as innocent as I thought," he played with the adjustments of the nearly black dog collar before putting it on himself. "Aaaaand it's mine now!"

Rhys shoved the pile of clothes into Jack's chest, his cheeks a bright red. His eyes were glued on the floor, too embarrassed to look at the incubus while he was wearing _his_ choking collar. "Just...!!" He groans in frustration. "Try these on!" Rhys stomped out to the livingroom.

Rhys sat on the couch, turning the small television on, going straight to texting in the group chat on his phone. 

**RhysPieces:** _ so uhm_

**RhysPieces:** _something happened_

**Vaughnster:** _o no_

**SnowYvetti:** _please tell me u blew ur brains out :)_

**RhysPieces:** _no not this time_

**SnowYvetti:** _dammit_

Rhys hears the bedroom door squeak softly as it opens. He didn't bother looking up from his screen as he felt the couch sink down as Jack sat down, his face tucked into the crevice of Rhys' neck, his spiked tongue gently grazing across his skin. 

He flinched, shoving Jack's shoulder gently, handing quickly pulling away to cover his neck. "Don't... don't lick my neck."

**RhysPieces:** _i need to introduce u to someone later_

Jack growled in his ear softly before biting on his lobe. "Come on, Rhysie. You're no funnnn," he whines, his tail grazing against his thigh.

"I don't care. I dont want any hickeys," Rhys sent a glare at him, seeing Jack had made a somewhat of an effort to put clothes on. He wore a pair of Rhys' dark grey and electric blue boxers and one of his blue dress shirts, unbuttoned and slowly falling off his shoulders. The collar still clasped onto his neck.

Jack opened his mouth to protest only for Rhys to shut him down quickly.

"_Or_ drool all over my neck. Or kisses. Or whatever else you were thinking of."

He huffs and puffs his cheeks with a pout. Jack flopped backwards on the couch, throwing his feet onto Rhys' lap, one foot barely missing his crotch. 

**Vaughnster:** _something up, bro?_

**RhysPieces:** _ehhh?? ill explain it when u get here_

"So," Rhys tapped his fingers against Jack's leg. "What all do incubuses do?"

"Incubi."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Jack ran a clawed hand through his dark locks. "It's Latin. The plural form of incubus is incubi. Not incubuses," he clears his throat. "Anyways... we just go around and fuck people or stand by as people fuck eachother. We feed off it," he licked his bottom lip slowly at the thought. "It's how we survive."

Rhys lets out a laugh. "Well then," he hums. "If that's the case, you're going to starve then. Nobody likes me and I've only had sex like, what? Once? Maybe twice if you count giving someone a blow job."

He pulled his feet out of Rhys' lap, sitting up. "Rhysie, I told you: I'm going to help improve your sex and love life," Jack's tail swayed freely. "I could've let another incubus or succubus come up here and swoop you away, but you want to know why I stayed?"

He nods, his eyebrows furrowing up in confusion. 

"Because, Rhysie," a clawed hand reached up and gently grabbed Rhys' chin, making him have direct eye contact with the other. "You're innocent. You're moldable," Jack's other hand reached down, groping Rhys' clothed manhood. "I can mould you into someone who can make virtually anyone drop to their hands and knees for you," his smirk grew. 

Rhys gasped and blushed. His eyes widened at Jack's boldness actions. He bit his lip, glancing away as he thought. "Promise?"

"Why would I ever lie to you, Rhysie?"


	3. rabid dog

Rhys tried to focus on the television as Jack suckled on his neck, trying to feast off of some light hickeys. The front door creaked open, the sound of a heavy backpack being thrown onto the floor echoed throughout the house. "Bro, what's this surprise you have?"

Rhys gasped. He forgot about Vaughn! He quickly sat up with a squeak, pushing Jack off of him. "Vaughn!" He peeked over the edge of the couch, cheeks bright red as he saw his roommate return from his afternoon classes. 

His eyes were locked on Jack, a mischievous smirk laid on his lips, arms crossed over his chest. "Is this your little troublemaker?" He asks, looking over back at Rhys.

Jack threw an arm onto the back of the couch, licking his swollen lips, eyes also locked on Rhys, wanting to see how Rhys would explain him to his friend. 

"Okay, so uh, I did the demon thing and then he showed up," he gestures to the incubus next to him. "This is Jack and he's an incubus. He'll be staying with us until he goes back to Hell."

Vaugh raised an eyebrow, confused and baffled by what all Rhys said, clearly not believing him. He opened his mouth to protest.

Jack stepped in, laughing. "He's just messing around. It's the Halloween season, after all," he reached over and spanked Rhys' ass, making him gasp loudly. "I'm Jack, Rhys' _boyfriend_. I'll be staying here for a while, if you don't mind. I kinda barged in out of nowhere..." he held his hand out (the one he _didn't_ spank Rhys with) for Vaughn to shake.

He laughed at the 'joke', shaking his hand. "Aw, bro! Why didn't you tell me about him sooner? He's a keeper! Dressing up for Halloween and everything," Vaughn grinned brightly, pointing to Jack's horns out of ignorance, thinking they were fake. "Jack, you're always welcomed to stay with us. Just don't be too loud in bed."

Jack elbowed Rhys, whose whole face was beet red, a very obvious pout on his lips. "Yeah, hear that, Rhysie? Need to keep it down."

He shoved him away, eyes rolling. "Shut up."

Vaughn smiled brightly, excited and happy that Rhys finally found someone for himself. "So, what's the plan for dinner?"

* * *

They decided on pizza, so Vaughn left to go pick it up, leaving Rhys and Jack all alone again. Rhyd looked at the other. "So," he starts, "can you have real, er... human food?" He asks. "Or do we need to lie and tell Vaughn you're vegan or something?"

"I've never tried it, really. I think I can eat it and everything but it won't do anything for me and I still have to feed off sex," his duocolored eyes locked on Rhys' collarbone, smirking. "Speaking of which... can I have another quick nibble?"

Rhys sighs, shaking his head. "Not right now," he shoved the sex-craved entity away from him, who was starting to tower over him, standing up as Vaughn walked back in.

"But baaaabe," Jack whines, flopping backwards, grabbing Rhys' left arm. "I'm needy! Please love my dick-- I mean me!"

Rhys snorts, pulling his arm away and messing Jack's hair up just to piss him off. "You're always needy. You're like an unneutered rabid dog."

He smirks and winks. "There's a collar for a reason."

Rhys went over to Vaughn, grabbing his wallet from the front door bowl, paying his and Jack's half for the pizza. "Thanks for going out and getting them," he smiles.

The shorter man placed the boxes on the small round table, gladly taking the money (He was about 20 bucks short on his food fund because of Yvette last week. Greedy food bitch.) and putting it in his own wallet. He grabbed his Powerade from the fridge before sitting at the table. 

Jack groans from the couch, getting up and making his way to the table slowly as well, slumping in the chair on Rhys' left. 

Rhys plucked a slice from one of the boxes, taking a bite before holding the slice out for Jack to nibble on. "Here, try it," he says as Jack took a munch on the slice.

"It's a bit dull," Jack licked his lips free of tomato sauce. "But it's still pretty good," his hand gripped onto the other's knee. 

Vaughn cleared his throat. "So, tell me about yourself, Jack. Rhys has never told me about you before," he pouts, arms crossed over his chest, feeling betrayed that he didn't hear about his best bro's boyfriend before (which Rhys didn't have much of a choice since he only met Jack today).

"What exactly do you want to know?" Jack raised an eyebrow, leaning over to steal another bite of Rhys' pizza slice.

"What are some of your hobbies? Fun facts? Where are you from?" Vaughn gave some examples, shrugging.

Jack hummed in thought. "I'm from Hell. I like little Rhysie here," he poked his side as he mentioned him. "I dunno, I don't do a lot."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Hell? As in literal Hell or...?"

Rhys wiped the grease off his hands with a napkin. "H-Hell, Michigan!" He peeped in, covering up for Jack. "Er... _Gay_ Hell, as it's now known as."

"Ohhh! I heard it's cold over there, isn't it?" 

He snorts at the irony of the situation. "You don't know the beginning of it," he says with a playful smirk. "I didn't know Rhys' roommate was like _you_."

Vaughn gasped. "Rhys Strongfork! How dare you not tell us about eachother?!" He pouts before looking back over at Jack. "I'm sorry, he's a nuisance sometimes. We've been best bros since, uhh... elementary- 4th grade, if I remember correctly?"

Jack had no fucking idea what he meant by elementary or what it was. "Oh, so a long time?"

The other two nodded. 

"Ah, that's fun."

Vaughn and Jack got to know a bit more about eachother as the night went on, going as far as Vaughn inviting Jack to come with him the next time he goes to the gym. 

"I usually go early in the morning before work and class but we can go at night if you want," Vaughn says, which Jack nods to.

"Maybe after you get out of class. Maybe we can get Rhys to come with too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, Michigan is indeed a real place for those who don't know! During the summer, a YouTuber became mayor of it for a while and renamed the city Gay Hell! I passed through it when I was visiting a college in Detroit last year. :)


	4. stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys brings Jack with him to class.

Rhys laid cuddled up in his bed, enjoying his nice dream, his body sprawled across the bed, taking it all for himself along with the blankets. A very rough tug on his pajama pants jolted him awake. "Huh?" He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He saw no one until he lifted up his blanket, finding the one and only Handsome Jack pulling his boxers down. He gasped, face going bright red. "Jack!"

He looked up at Rhys as he pulled his dick out of his underwear. "What? I'm starving and you hogged all the blankets last night," Jack pumped his length. "Least you can do is feed me."

Rhys covers his hot face with his flesh hand, groaning loudly as he leaned back. His hand reached down, pushing Jack's face away from his crotch. "You can't just crawl up to people and start sucking their dongs, Jack," he scolds, sitting up.

"Uh, yeah I can," he blew a raspberry. "You summoned me. Automatic agreement to let me suck your dick at 5 in the morning."

He glanced at the clock. "Too bad for you. It's 5:22." 

He squeezed his balls in his palm. "Mmm... close enough," he took his tip into his mouth, tounge lapping along the crease of his length. 

Rhys squeaked in surprise like a mouse, pushing Jack's face away by his forehead with his only hand. He gripped the blanket, pulling it up just to cover himself. His cheeks flushed red, seeing a tent form in the blanket now, which Jack retaliated by pawing through the blanket like a cat. A soft growl escaped his lips. "Jack, stop it. Seriously."

"But _Rhyyyyys_!" Jack pouts his lips out like a child, whining as loud as he could. 

He kicked Jack's side, huffing in visible annoyance. "Go make yourself useful and go grab my arm," he points to the plastic off-coloured prosthetic arm sitting on top of his desk. Rhys should've known better than to ask the demon for something, as Jack smirked brightly at him with an idea. 

"If I grab your arm, can you suck _my_ dick?"

"... I'll just grab it myself," Rhys kicked the other off of him, getting up from the bed. His dairy air stood up tall and proud, seeking for attention. He ignores it, starting his usual arm application routine. 

Handsome Jack groans in annoyance. "Rhys, I can hear your dick calling for me. '_Jack! Jack! Jack! Please come play with me. I'm so alone without you. uwu~_'," he mocks in a tiny high pitched voice, hands placed under his jaw to pose. 

Rhys ignored him, flexing his fingers to see if his arm worked properly before he flipped his middle finger at Jack. "I'm starting to think your name stands for _Jackass."_

"Eh, you may or may not be wrong," he smirked, shrugging. He swung his arms behind his back, crossing them to rest his head on top of them. Jack watched, fully entertained, as Rhys picked his outfit for the day, going for something more non-professional since he only had his classes today and no work. 

Rhys picked out a Bunkers and Badasses t-shirt, some semi-skinny jeans, and blue sweatshirt that had an asymmetrical design printed on. He slipped his clothes on, cuffed the ends of his pants, tucked his shirt in just a tiny bit (so he didn't look like a total slob), and then glanced at Jack. "If you're coming with, you have to dress like a normal human being."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do humans _want_ to cover their dicks up as much as possible?" He asks in observation, standing up and holding his arms out for some clothes, which Rhys plucked out of his closet, handing them over. 

"Yes they do, Jack. It's just how society is. If you want to, you can go commando and just do the one layer," he flicked his wrist towards him, grabbing his school bag to see if he has everything. 

The demon struggled putting on clothes, wearing whatever pants and jumper sweater Rhys has given him. The jumper was a faded yellow with the word Hyperion written across it. "Hy-per-on," he reads out, completely missing the 'I'. He wasn't fully used to reading English yet, really only seeing Latin in his entire existence. "The fuck is that?"

Rhys glanced over at him. "_Hyperion_. That's where Vaughn and I work. It's the largest sweater I could find that could possibly fit you," he explains, walking over and messing around with Jack's hair, trying to make it cover his horns. "We can go shopping for some clothes after my afternoon classes if you want."

He scratched his thigh, shrugging. "I hate human clothing. I want to be _free_."

"Yeah, well, I'm not free from bills or loans so we're both suffering here."

* * *

Rhys sat down in a seat in his lecture hall, pulling his laptop out, letting Jack sit next to him. Jack looked confused to say the least. "Sooo... what's this thing?"

Rhys logged onto his computer. "This is a college, which people all group up at to learn more about a specific thing. We are in a lecture hall for one of my business classes. After, we're heading to the other side of the campus for my computer class."

"That sounds like a lot of work." He huffs, resting his chin on Rhys' shoulder, a horn gently poking the human's cheek. 

Rhys ran a hand through Jack's hair, trying to somewhat keel him entertained and busy. "You dont know the beginning of it. Kind of a scam, really, with modern websites and everything," he hums. "Could've just done an online course on some random learning skills website instead of this shit."

Jack let out a cat-like (but more demonic sounding) purr when Rhys starts playing with his horns. "Then why are you doing this?"

"You get an actual degree with this."

That just confused Jack even more, seeing his nose scrunch up. Rhys would be lying if he said it wasn't cute. "That's stupid."

Rhys booped his nose as the class started. "Yep, and now you get to join me in my two hour-long class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut it off here since I have stuff planned for next chapter.


	5. IOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA. I've been busy with school. I have my finals this week but I'll try and update more once I'm done with them. c:

Jack stretched his arms out, kicking his feet up onto the long lecture hall desk. Rhys was too focused on typing his notes out to give Jack any attention, so he tried to relax and day dream a bit about people burning in hell for eternity. That very quickly became boring, since that's basically all he saw for the past bajillion years, plus more*. He groans and tipped himself back in his chair, eyes landing on Rhys.

_[ * years are sliiiigtly overexaggerated. ]_

"When will you be done?" He grumbled, grabbing the sleeve of Rhy's sweater and tugging on it. "Is this what you do everyday? It's boring. What's that's guy's name? He's pretty hot. Do you think he likes double penetration? Do _you_ like double penetration?"

Rhys raised an eyebrow at Jack, hearing him ramble on about random things and topics, asking a handful of questions Rhys really couldn't answer without getting a red face. "Jack, I know you're bored but you don't have to ask about random peoples sex lives."

Jack looked over at him, grabbing onto his sweater hood strings beginning to knot them over and over again, getting in the way of Rhys' typing on his laptop. "Then can I ask about _your_ sex life?"

"No," he rolled his duocolored eyes, pulling his hands away from his work, seeing how Jack was getting too much in the way. "Let me ask some questions."

Jack didn't look away from his masterpiece that he was making with Rhys' hood strings, nodding. "Hit me."

He tipped his head in thought, seeing how hyper focused Jack was, completely entertained by something so simple like knotting strings. "It might be dumb but do all demons know eachother?"

He snored, his long nose scrunched up in reaction. "That's exactly like asking if all humans know eachother," Jack tied one final knot before pulling away from Rhys. "I only know a few other demons personally. Like, friends and family. I also know some Heaven Workers."

"Heaven Workers? Like... Angels?" Rhys pulled a drink out of his bag, opening the soda bottle and drinking it before offering it to Jack. He went back to typing out what was written on the board.

"Angels are passed souls. Heaven Workers are born spirits like me, but they work for God and so on," Jack flicked his wrist, rolling his eyes. "Like guardian angels as some humans call them," he took the soda, taking a large gulp of it. 

Rhys hums, turning his laptop off as his professor announced tonight's homework. "Yeah? Who do you know?" He slipped it into its carrying case, then his bag as he stood up. He put his notebook, his twelve rainbow glitter pens, and USB mouse away in his bag as well. 

"My twin brother," he states nonchalantly, standing up as well. Jack smirked in amusement, seeing that Rhys hasn't commented on his sweater handiwork yet. "Most others I know are demons, though. Especially crossroads demons. They're quite popular."

Rhys stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, bring that by me again. Your twin brother is a heaven worker? But... you're... you...!" He gestures at him, eyes wide in shock. Rhys tries to imagine an innocent version of Jack, a shiver running up his spine. Such a creepy imagine the more he thought about it.

"Don't think about it too much, he's very different than me."

Rhys took Jack's arm, tugging him out of the classroom. "Come on," he says, knowing Jack wouldn't be able to survive through his next two-hour long class. He's ahead in his programming class. He can skip a day. 

He tugged his arm away, not liking to be dragged by the sleeve. Instead, he slipped his hand into one of Rhys' back pants pockets. Rhys didn't mind, knowing at least Jack would still be by his side and not lost. 

As they exited the financing wing building, someone called out. "Hey Rhys!" Loud heavy footsteps followed closely, getting louder and louder. Rhys didn't stop, though. He huffs, rolling his eyes in response. The person who called out to them finally caught up, grabbing Rhys' shoulder quite roughly, causing Jack to snarl protectively. 

"Oh my god, what the fuck do you want, Hugo?!" Rhys snapped, turning around to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've told you to fuck off a million times!"

"Is this your new boyfriend? Whatever happened to Katagawa?" The guy named Hugo smirked. 

"Katagawa and I never dated. You of all people should know that, _Ass_quez." 

Jack turned around quickly, wrapping his arms around Rhys' waist and pulling him close protectively. He glared at the large, broad-shouldered man in front of him, his only personality of 'douche' screaming very loudly from his looks.

He snarled. "Look here, dickbag. I don't know who you or this Katagawa fucker are but if you're messing with my precious Rhysie, you better fuck right off before I do something you'll never forget."

Rhys gently gripped Jack's arms that were wrapped around him, eyes widened at Jack. Was he really standing up for him?

Hugo rolled his eyes, letting out a roaring laugh. "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do, little man?" He shoved his hands into his pants that were embarrassingly too small for him, taking a step closer. 

Rhys witnessed as Jack made direct eye contact with Hugo, his duocolored eyes both turning the same bright red. The larger man gasped in shock, not daring to move as he continued to stare into Jack's blood red eyes, screaming like a little girl. 

What Jack had projected and forced into Hugo mind was the true look of hell. How if he was to fuck with Rhys again, he'll be sent to hell for all eternity to be tortured nonstop. 

Jack's eyes went back to normal, very quickly snuggling his face into Rhys neck as Hugo sputtered out nonsense, turning around and running in the opposite direction. "If he messes with you, tell me, alright?" He kissed up his neck before sitting up fully and pulling away from him. 

Rhys blinked, still in shock of what he's all witnessed before him. He doesn't know what Jack forced Hugo to see and he planned to keep it that way, afraid he'll be scarred for life if he ever knew. "Uh, thanks, Jack. I owe you big time."

He smirked, already planning something mischievous. "Like letting me fuck you?" He smirks, nudging the human with his elbow. 

"Hm, maybe. I'll write an IOU for you tonight. For now, let's go home. I'm planning to make cupcakes!"


	6. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack make cupcakes. Jack explains different types of demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy yoo ya boi FaceMcShooty is here live on the streets of whateva. Welcum to CringeFest 69 lol 420 blaze it.
> 
> Uh, anyways, I meant to post this before the new year but I got caught up in some shitty IRL stuff and I got really fuckin sick. I'm fine though, so no need to worry.

"Cupcakes?"

Jack stared, eyes wide as Rhys ran around the kitchen, pulling baking stuff out. He's never had cupcakes before. 

Rhys nods, washing his hands in the sink. "Yeah, cupcakes! I think you'll like them far better than your pretzels," he teased, scrubbing between his fingers. 

For once, Jack's cheeks flushed pink, glancing away as he clutched his bag of pretzels closer to his chest. He tried pretzels once and now he won't stop eating them. It's only been a few hours and Jack already went through two jumbo family sized bags of pretzels, currently midway through his third one.

Rhys dried his hands with a sheet of paper towel before discarding it away. "Come wash your hands quickly. I don't want any of your weird demonic germs getting in my cupcakes."

"Excuse me?" He hopped off the counter, zipping the pretzel bag up and throwing it in his own snack cupboard (which was purely just salty snack foods at the moment). "My germs are weird? Your germs have the potential to grow and kill you!"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Yeah, well last time I checked, demons can't die so your germs might have the potential to do the same, you just don't know it," he poked his side. 

Jack snorts and washed his hands, his skinny and pointed tail swirling in figure eights, a playful sign for Incubi. 

Rhys pulled out the mixing bowl, waiting for Jack to wash his hands so they could begin. "So, you never really told me, but who are the other demons you know? Are they also Incubi like you?"

"I only know one other Incubus. The others are different types of demons," he dried his hands, striding towards where Rhys was standing. "Two of them are crossroads and the other is a succubus."

Rhys pulled out his mother's handy dandy cookbook cup she made for Rhys before he moved out, pulling three notecards out of the cup. "Sucubi are the female version of Incubi, right?" He glanced up at Jack, seeing him nod in confirmation. "So, what are crossroad demons, then?"

"They're the stereotypical type of demons you see in movies or shows. The ones that go 'oh, I'll give you this if you give me your soul. Blah blah blah'," he rolled his eyes. "Uhg, I had to file crossroad files once for my friend and it was worse than Hell itself. Did you know those contracts are about 5 to 10 feet long in length on average?"

The human watched Jack with an amused look on his face, unable to keep a serious face anymore. He giggled cutely, grinning brightly. One of Rhys' upcoming favorite things was Jack's random ramblings, starting to just enjoy him rant off about several different things. "That's interesting. Will I ever get to meet them?"

"Maybe, but don't accept any type of deals with them. I don't need to see you being tortured outside my flat in hell in twenty years," he yoinked one of the notecards from Rhys, trying his hardest to read it. "Red... velvet... cupcakes?" He looks at Rhys for confirmation to see if he read it right. 

He grins happily and nods. "Do you want to make those ones, vanilla, or chocolate?" He grabbed some rubber gloves from the drawer, slipping it onto his prosthetic hand to make sure nothing disgusting gets into it. 

"Which ones are harder to fuck up on?"

"Vanilla."

"Then let's do those."

* * *

Rhys explained how to make the cupcakes to Jack, setting the oven to preheat. "What we will do is take this measuring cup and fill it with flour," he points to the bag.

Jack nods and took the measuring cup, using his hands to scoop the flour into the cup, not exactly sure how to correctly do so. He hands Rhys the measuring cup back, his hands drenched in flour. "Next?" 

Rhys read the instructions outloud on what to do next. Jack had other plans though, raising his flour covered hand up and spanking Rhys' perfectly rounded ass. "Oh!" Jack laughs, not expecting the flour to make a prominent hand mark on his jeans ass. He smirks, getting some ideas from what just occurred. 

Rhys gasped. "Jack, you're such an ass!" 

"Uh, I think the correct phrase you're looking for is _handsome hunk_."

He rolled his eyes, going back to getting all the dry ingredients in the bowl. "I think I know what I meant."

Jack smirks. "Yeah, you meant handsome hunk!"

"Fine, sure," he flicked the whisk towards the demon, getting some of the dry ingredients mix on his chest. Rhys went right into mixing the wet ingredients in as well, feeling a spank on both his thighs. His duocolored eyed glanced over at Jack, his infamous grin staying in place. "Did I give you permission to do that?"

He hums in thought. "Hmm... yeah." His arms wrapped around Rhys' waist. Jack pressed himself close as possible, flour covered hands moving past his inner pants waist. 

"When was that?" He poured the mixture into the cupcake pots, into the oven they go.

"When you summoned me and accepted me."

The two stared at eachother as the timer ticked down.


	7. Humanized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's friends come over.

"Jack?"

The other nods.

"Did... did your last summoner... not accept you?"

Jack turned his head away, shoving his hands into his deep front pockets. He carefully leaned back into whatever limited counters was not drenched in baking supplies. "I haven't had a summoner in a few... couple... hundred years...," the devil let's out a soft anxious cough, hand going behind to rub a spot on the back of his neck. 

Rhys' eyes widened in surprise. That actually made a lot of sense, making some facts about Jack click together. Jack has most likely never seen a splash of English, let alone _modern_ day English.

"Incubi really only need to stop, feed, then leave. If they like their summoner, they can stay until they fed every bit of their sexual energy that they'd never fuck again or...," jack mumbled the last part.

Rhys gently grabbed his bicep, pushing him to continue talking. His brown and blue eye glistened under the fluorescent lighting. "Or what...?"

Jack hugged himself tighter, unable to look at Rhys. "Or... they kill their summoner."

He blinks. Rhys gently tugged on Jack's yellow jumper, wanting to see his infamous crystal blue and green eyes. "Were you planning to kill me, Jack?" 

He finally made eye contact with him, guilt running through him once he saw the worry and fear in Rhys' eyes. Jack's left hand landed on his cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing back and forth. "Of course not, Rhysie. I could never hurt you," Rhys sighed in relief, his quivering lips now replaced with a gentle smile. "Hey, how about you meet some of my friends I talked to you about?"

"But wouldnt we be bothering them by asking them over last minute?" 

Jack laughs, messing up Rhys' perfect hair. "No no no. It's not like they have anything better to do. Plus, we can all try the cupcakes together!" He posed with his hands on his hips.

The prosthetic limb adult grinned from cheek to cheek. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Great. I'll invite them," he kissed the cheek he caressed before pulling away, slipping out of the kitchen, his feet stomping echoing all the way down to the basement.

Rhys decided to get the house ready as the cupcakes baked.

* * *

Rhys has never had so many people over at once, he realized a few minutes after Jack left. He sets the cupcake tray out, rubbing his face. Why was he even getting food out? According to Jack, they don't eat normal food, so the assortment of freshly baked and decorated vanilla cupcakes was unnecessary. He was overthinking all of this.

Footsteps approached from downstairs, voices quietly echoing off the walls. Rhys panicked. They came from downstairs?! He gripped onto the tray, running over to the livingroom and set the tray on the coffee table. Two arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him up to spin him around before setting him down. 

"This here is Rhysie!" Jack introduced him, reaching up to ruffle his hair, his other on his hip.

Rhys blinked the dizzy spins away, seeing two women and a larger man, all three of them having a variety of horns on their heads and tails assorted like Jack's. "Uh, hello."

One of the women stepped up, holding her hand out. She wore clown-styled makeup, her hair tied up in a bun. Her horns was a fade of crimson to a deep dark red like Jack's, hers instead extending more with small waved curves the higher they go up. Her tail ended with an upside down heart, compared to Jack's rounded arrow end. She kindly smiled. "I'm Moxxi-- succubus."

Rhys nervously took her hand, shaking it like he was afraid to touch her. "N-nice to meet you..."

She softly laughs, voice smooth and sensual. "No need to be worried. Jack would kill me if I was to hurt his kitten."

He raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Jack. His face was still, solid like cement, with his cheeks gaining a small pink dusting along them. Rhys released from the handshake, grabbing his bicep instead to remind him everything would be alright.

The other woman presented herself. Her hair was down, her crop top jacket undone, and shirt almost completely ripped. Her horns curved back dramatically, the tips just barely touching her cowgirl hat. She didnt say anything.

"That's Nisha. She's a crossroads demon," Jack whispers in his ear, no longer looking like he was going to murder Moxxi.

Rhys smiles, holding his flesh hand out (he didn't like shaking with his prosthetic). "It's nice to-"

Nisha upholstered a pistol, aiming it at Rhys' last flesh hand. "Touch me and this hand is going away," she growls.

"... She's not the biggest fan of humans," Jack added as he gripped Rhys' wrist, pulling it away and holding him close to his chest protectively. 

The last one of the group was a larger man with robotic parts assembled onto him in several spots. His horns were extra large, curving backwards. His tail was the same as Nisha's. "Wilhelm. Crossroads," he states, voice loud and deep. Straight to the point.

Rhys awkwardly smiled and nodded, unsure if Wilhelm was going to shoot his hand off too. "N-nice to meet you all. I have some cupcakes for you all out in the livingroom--" 

Jsck grabbed the back of his shirt, a bright white light consuming the whole room. "Still got one more guest," he whispers in his ear, lips pressed against the skin with a smirk.

"_John_, what's so important that I have to miss work?!" Jack's voice called out. 

Rhys turned around, looking at the source where the bright light came from before it faded. There stood a replica of Jack, but a large crack in his mask on his left cheek. His demonic parts were gone, instead replaced with_ oh so soft_ pure white feathered wings connected to his back. 

"Timmy!" Jack raised his arms up in the air. "You made it just in time for cupcakes!"

The twin raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Cupcakes? Are you serious?"

Nisha butted in, rolling her eyes and she flopped onto Rhys' couch. "Of course he's serious. He's been... _Humanized," _she gagged in disgust, nose wrinkling.

"I dont smell a drip of sex off either of them," Moxxi commented. She leaned over the back of the couch, tail swaying playfully as she reached down and twirled a lock of Nisha's hair. She didnt bother to look over at Jack, knowing all too well that he was pouting. 

"I'm right here," he snarled, holding Rhys close to his chest, who looked confused out of his mind.

Wilhelm walked up to Jack. "They have a point. You're protecting this human, you're making food, you're... _nicer_." He says in disgust.

Rhys sat there, sad and confused. What was so bad about acting human?


	8. Disgusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang argues. Tim and Rhys talk. Tim tries cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I started another story called Publicity, which is another Rhack fic. I'd really appreciate if you guys would check it out. c:

More bickering and back and forth arguing went on. Rhys spoke up. "What's bad about being humanized?"

Wilhelm and Nisha stopped in their tracks, their glaring eyes becoming sharp daggers ready to stab into Rhys. "_Everything_," they growl in unison. 

Moxxi didn't bother about Rhys' question, too busy scolding Jack for not '_eating_' (in sense of terms for incubi) enough, or at all since he's arrived. Her foot was lifted up, resting on the edge of the couch cushion, enough for her skirt to lift and reveal her midriff. Rhys pretended he didn't see Timothy leaning over and peeking.

"Everything about being human is terrible! You're all selfish, ignorant, wasteful, and always chasing after endless unachievable things while destroying your own planet!" Nisha yells, Wilhelm standing like a rock behind her. "You have no idea what demons think or hear about you humans when you all show up to Hell for your endless lists of punishments!" 

Rhys frowns. "We all aren't like that..."

Nisha ignored him, turning away as she rested her arms under her breasts, ranting on about how terrible humans are to Wilhelm. Timothy walked up from behind Rhys, grabbing his arm and tugging him away. 

Rhys stared in surprise, letting Timothy drag him off my his left arm, stumbling all the way to Rhys' room. "Timothy?"

Timothy let's go of him once they're out of all the demons sights. He rubbed his face in frustration, his feathered wings puffing in anger. "I hate all the tension out there..." he mumbles. 

He frowned, helping the Heaven Worker sit down on the bed. "Want to talk about it?" Rhys softly insisted, rubbing the spot between his two beginning wing joints. 

Timothy shook his head, taking a deep breath. Having two ex's in a room along with his own brother and a chick who tried to kill him countless times arguing for over 20 minutes was starting to eat at Tim's patience. "I'm going to assume Jack never told you about what happens in Hell?"

Rhys raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "I'm going to assume it deals with being humanized?"

Timothy shrugs. "You deserve to at least know why, since I know no one else will tell you..." he scratched at the back of his neck. "Humans don't have the best impressions on demons and devils. I mean, they only, and _only,_ see sinners in Hell so they don't have all the details about how great people can really be." 

His wings puffed up again, getting slightly pissed off at the fact. A feather fell from his wings landing in Rhys' lap as he continued. His lips curved down in a frown. "It's true Jack's become humanized and one thing is ultimately true about humans- you're all possessive over something. You're Jack's possessive item."

It was Rhys' turn to frown, looking down at his lap, Timothy's feather gently held in his hands. "They're afraid Jack will never want to leave me..." he mumbled, all the bits and pieces clicking together like a puzzle. 

Timothy looked out into the distance, nodding to confirm his suspicions. "You know, Jack refused to have another summoner since his last one until you appeared in the summoner listings," he weakly smiles at Rhys. "You sparked something really unique in him."

"It must be my stunning looks and amazing personality," he playfully winks, breaking the serious atmosphere. 

Timothy softly laughs, the tension in his shoulders wearing down slowly as he say next to him on the bed. "Maybe. Jack can only really bond with people who have just as big of an ego as him."

It was Rhys' turn to laugh, it quickly dying down as a few questions popped up in his thoughts. He turned his body to face Timothy, his hands in his lap. "Weird question but... can Heaven Workers visit Hell?"

Timothy made a face, his nose scrunched up in thoughts. "Well... kind of? It just depends because any worker can go to Hell, but only certain ones can go past the gates. People who have bloodline relatives, like me, and also messengers," Timothy extended his right wing, wringing his fingers through it before plucking some loose feathers, setting them on Rhys' lap. "As weird as it is, Hell has evolved a smidge with the times and has merch shops outside the gates."

"How's Hell like inside?" He asks, snorting at his imagination of what one of the merch stories would look like. 

"Uh, fire... Hell, y'know?" He playfully smirks when Rhys pouted. "No, no. It looks like a modern city, like Concordia. But imagine blood splatters everywhere and fire. Humans constantly screaming and being tortured everywhere... and falling from the sky. 

Rhys let out a carefree laugh, Nisha and Wilhelm's bitching now a thing in the past for him. "Hell's weird."

Timothy nudged his shoulder with his elbow. "Maybe I can try and negotiate with the lower leaders and see if they'll let me bring you to visit," he grins.

"I dont know much about Hell, but I dont think they'll allow that, otherwise there'll be multiple people going beyond Hell."

He shook his head. "You're doing Hell a favor right now. Jack owns a very hefty amount of Hell and abuses his power along with his goons," he grabbed his loose thick locks of hair, braiding it back behind his ear. "Because of you, we've cut all our Jack-related documents since he's been here by 90%. He's not causing ruckus or terror through the streets. With him up here, his goons don't know what to do without orders."

"Well I better keep distracting him, then," Rhys stood up from the bed, a few of Timothy's feathers clenched gently in his hands. He rested them on the top of his dresser, right in front of his prosthetic arm stand. "Those cupcakes probably haven't been touched yet, either."

Timothy scrunched his nose up in thought of eating food. It was such a disgusting process to him. He faked a grin as Rhys looked over at him, offering him to try the cupcakes as he walked back to the livingroom.

The arguing had died down tremendously, mostly due to the fact that Nisha had left, Wilhelm only staying to see Timothy. His eyes never grazed at Rhys, too busy being locked on Timothy. "Timmy..." he softly called out.

He walked up and hands him a feather, kissing his cheek mutually. "Take care," Timothy whispered. "Don't get into trouble."

Wilhelm, finally satisfied, snapped his fingers and was sent back down to Hell.

The small smile on Wilhelm's face as he left did not go unnoticed by Rhys. He approached Jack, rubbing his shoulder, Moxxi sitting on his other side, attempting to get into his pants. "How's the cupcakes?"

"It's new... savory," he grabbed Rhys' thigh, startling the younger man. "Tim! You need to try the cupcakes!"

He softly sighed, plucking one off the plate on the coffee table. He peeled the wrapping off before softly tearing the cupcake apart, gagging at the texture visually and feeling it against his fingers. He gulped, taking the smallest, pussy-sized bite imaginable. 

Jack grins, proud of his and Rhys' work. "So? How is it?"

Timothy was seconds away from projectile vomiting. "It's... amazing!"

Rhys smiled happily, filled with pride. "I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's always good to try new things."

Moxxi rolled his eyes, shaking her head. She could see that bullshit Timothy pulled off from a mile away.


	9. So... Those Are Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Vaughn enters the chat **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! This is quite a bit short. I got really busy recently. :c

Timothy went to vomit up the cupcake in Rhys' bathroom as Moxxi picked at her nails, listening to Jack discuss about human interactions and activities he's began to enjoy. Rhys sat on the side of then, scratching at his chin. Was he forgetting about something?

The front door creaked open and slammed shut all in the same moment. "Rhyyys!" Oh, fuck... now he remembered... "You weren't in Computer Building today! What the heck, man?" Vaughn turned around the corner at the edge of the mudroom, seeing Moxxi and Jack.

Jack waved at him with a middle finger. "Hey, Shortstack!" 

"You two are aware Halloween was a few weeks ago, correct?" Vaughn comments, setting his bag down on the floor, eyes glancing between Jack's horns and all of Moxxi's getup. 

As anyone would predict, Moxxi sighed and shook her head at the short college student. What none would predict is Timothy slamming the bathroom door open next to Vaughn, the door nearly hitting him by accident. "Halloween?" He questioned. 

Vaughn's eyes glanced over, widening at the sight of the twin Heaven Worker. "A-Another Jack?!"

Timothy squealed, not expecting him to be there. "A Human!" He shrieked, wings opening up in surprise, even knocking a nearby shelf down. 

"Fuck! Tim!" Jack got up, speeding over to Timothy, wrapping his arms around him to try and pin his wings down, too late to hide it from Vaughn. Timothy clutched onto his brother's arm tightly, nails digging into his skin in fear. 

Rhys stayed in his spot, paused in shock, still holding his half unwrapped cupcake in his hand. It was like time paused and was slowing down right in front of Rhys. Vaughn was in a similar state, eyes locked on Jack and Tim, heavy and lapped breaths coming out. "W... were those real?!" The hetrochromic eyed twins stared up at him, fear filled. 

"God, all of you are pathetic," Moxxi sighs. She locked one leg on top of another, already sick and tired of them.

Jack held one hand out slowly to stop him. "We can explain..." he gestures to Rhys. His other hand grasped at Tim's arm.

"Just, listen to us, alright? No freaking out..." Rhys says.

* * *

Vaughn sat on the couch, eyes wide as he listened to Rhys explain. "So, you're telling me those horns are real? Don't they poke you when he goes down... there?"

"Vaughn!" Rhys' cheeks flushed a bright red. "Just because he's an incubus doesn't mean we've fucked before!" He huffed. 

He held his hands up in defense. "Then how does he survive?" He asks, curious and confused.

Jack shrugged his shoulders lightly, Timothy sitting next to him bashfully with his hands in his lap. "I feed off of any sexual energy in the household. If you're jerkin' it, I'm takin' it," he laughs light heartedly. "I mostly feed off of Rhysie's naughty dreams. It's not the most sufficient but my summoner isn't tempted by my advances," he pouts and sighs in disappointment. 

Rhys flicked Jack's arm, eyes still focused on Vaughn, trying to take in any signs of him being upset or otherwise. "I've been trying to show him more human culture. He's openly accepting of it. Tim..." he glanced over at the heaven workers who shyly smiles back. "Not so much."

He sighs and fixed his glasses. "This? It's a lot to take in."

"No kidding. You're looking quite pale," Jack comments.

Vaughn groans into his hands. "I think I need to lay down..."


End file.
